The primary objectives are to evaluate the safety profile of extended treatment with r-metHUGDNF administered via an implanted intracerebroventricular (ICV) catheter and filtered access port in patients with Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS). To evaluate delivery system performance. To ass the potential biologic activity of r-metHUGDNF in treating patients with ALS.